villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Cat (Marvel's Spider-Man)
Felicia Hardy, better known as Black Cat, is a major antagonist in the 2018 video game Marvel's Spider-Man. She is a professional thief and cat burglar who operates in New York City and a recurring enemy of Spider-Man. This incarnation is also noticeably more villainous than her comic counterpart. She is unseen in the base game, but makes a voiceover appearance, and makes her first full appearance in the first chapter of the City that Never Sleeps DLC, titled "The Heist". She is voiced by Erica Lindbeck. History Backstory Black Cat is the daughter of and successor to, a professional cat burglar and thief named Walter Hardy. She followed in his footsteps (against his wishes), as a professional thief and career criminal. During her time stealing, she crossed paths with the superhero Spider-Man and became enamored with him. The attraction was mutual, and for a while Black Cat tried to go straight under Spider-Man's guidance. But despite Spider-Man's earnest attempts to change her, Black Cat could not fully overcome her addiction to stealing and backslid into her old ways, which ended their relationship. Afterwards, Black Cat left New York City behind and the police acquired her gear (though they were not able to identify her as the criminal they were seeking). Return to New York City Later, Felicia Hardy returned to New York City, leaving clues around New York City for Spider-Man to find to trick him into thinking she was planning to rob many high-profile targets. In fact, the whole thing was a diversion so that she could steal back her Black Cat costume and gear from police lock-up. When Spider-Man brought all of her cat dolls that she had left at the scenes of her would-be crimes to the NYPD, they created a mass EMP discharge that knocked out security and allowed Felicia to make off with her costume and gear. In "gratitude" for Spider-Man playing his part in her manipulations, Felicia left him a present in the form of a new black and red costume. Later, after the crisis with the Sinister Six, Black Cat returned ostensibly working for Hammerhead. She was assigned the task of stealing important data drives belonging to each of the main Maggia crime families. When Spider-Man confronted her, Black Cat claimed that she was only working for Hammerhead because he had kidnapped her son and was using him as levrage against her. In reality, this was a lie said by her to manipulate Spider-Man into helping her pull off a heist that was too big for her to pull off on her own. Under the false assumption that Black Cat was being strong-armed, Spider-Man inadvertently helped Black Cat steal the rest of the data drives. Unbeknownst to anyone, Black Cat had been giving Hammerhead fake data drives all along, having been manipulating him ''and ''Spider-Man, and planning to keep all of the data drives (and the fortune they granted access to), for herself. Eventually, Spider-Man realized that Black Cat had been lying to him and using him all along, but nevertheless tried to save her when he realized that Hammerhead had put a tracker on the data-drives she'd stolen and was following her. Unfortunately, Spider-Man was too late to stop Black Cat from returning to her penthouse, which Hammerhead's men had planted a bomb at. The penthouse thus exploded as Black Cat went in through the door, seemingly killing her, though her body was not found. As it turned out though, Black Cat survived, and laid low for a time (likely to keep Hammerhead from trying again to kill her). She later revealed herself to Spider-Man when she saved him from death at the hands of the now cyborg Hammerhead. She apologized for earlier deceiving him, and gave him a hard-drive containing information on Hammerhead before departing again, noting that now "they were even". Navigation Category:Female Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Supervillains Category:Liars Category:Con Artists Category:Trickster Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Greedy Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Honorable Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Addicts Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Burglars Category:Legacy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Opportunists Category:Charismatic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anti-Villain